


A Unique Talent

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaking to God isn't Mister Smith's only talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



> Written for Belleferret's birthday, June 21, 2010.

Kurdy couldn't believe how many people had already come to Thunder Mountain, and more were arriving every day. Maybe they were only coming for the three hots and a cot they'd been promised, but that didn't matter because in exchange for food and shelter, they were joining the fight against Daniel and his army.

As he approached the mess hall, Kurdy heard a gaggle of excited voices. Three of them resonated above the rest because of their broad Maine accents. He stepped through the door, prepared to welcome the newcomers from New England, and stopped short when he realized that one of the three voices he'd heard belonged to the odd little man known only as Mister Smith.

Though Kurdy had witnessed it countless times, it still amazed him that Smith could slip on a new persona as easily as other men changed their shirts, copying perfectly the accent of whomever he was speaking with, immediately putting them at ease and gaining their trust.

Smith's unique ability to morph into someone else had gotten them out of trouble more than once since they'd teamed up, but Kurdy hadn't always admired the talent. Truth be told, he'd been royally pissed when Smith had lied to him about their both hailing from the same city. Then Smith had confessed that he didn't remember where he was from, that he had no memory of who he'd been before they met.

Kurdy couldn't imagine losing his memory, of not remembering his family or everything he'd gone through in his life. Hearing Smith's story had allowed him to forgive the lie and had softened his feelings toward the man, even though Smith's conversations with God still gave him the creeps. But despite that little quirk, Smith had proven himself an honorable man, and Kurdy knew first hand he was also a courageous one. Hadn't he saved Kurdy's life twice on the day they met? Other than Jeremiah, Kurdy trusted few people in his life, but he trusted Smith.

Smith might not remember who he'd been, but Kurdy knew who he was now. He was Kurdy's friend, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
